Customer Service
Customer Service is the 7th episode of the second season of The Looney Tunes Show, and the 33rd episode overall. It first aired November 13, 2012. Plot While Bugs watches a basketball game, Cecil arrives at TransVisitron Cable, his customer service job, where he prepares for his weekly prank: selecting one customer and shutting off his or her cable service. The customer turns out to be Bugs, and Bugs worries as his game cuts to static. As Bugs phones Cecil, unaware of whom he's calling, the turtle replies to his complaint—using a voice transformer to mask his identity—and makes things difficult on the rabbit by "misinterpreting" the rabbit's demands to receive cable feed, instead offering to end it. As Bugs begins panicking, Cecil claims to have difficulty in understanding the rabbit and ends the call, enjoying messing with his former rival. Less than 10 seconds later, Bugs redials, and Cecil replies—this time not disguising his voice, and even stating his name. Bugs, still not catching on, once again explains that his cable went out, and asks that Cecil restore the feed. Cecil claims that he can't, despite it being his job to do so, then "offers" to have a technician visit Bugs' House the following day. Bugs hesitantly accepts, thinking it's his only option. Before hanging up, Cecil reminds Bugs that someone must be at the house at the time of the visit, and Bugs reluctantly agrees, fed up. Meanwhile at Copy Place, Daffy types up a résumé as Lola and a third, unnamed customer enter. Tina tries to simulatenously serve the customers and becomes irritated as a result of their requests intermingling and the unnamed customer rushing her. When Tina lashes out at the unnamed customer, Giovanni Jones, her boss, reprimands her for yelling at him despite her feeling that such action was justified by the man's impatience, then warns that if she doesn't become more patience, she'll be suspended. Tina wonders where she'll find someone who's positive and upbeat, then finds just that type of person when she sees an upbeat Lola happy that the toner exploded all over her. The following day, Bugs continues to fall victim of Cecil by waiting for someone who will never visit as Lola and Tina go shopping. Just as Lola prepares to park, the girls are cut off by Sam, forcing them to park further from the building. While Tina vents her annoyance, Lola remains calm, seeing the longer distance as an opportunity to practice a new walk. As Bugs continues waiting—by now having waited for over three hours—Tina asks Lola how she never gets annoyed, and in return gets an unintelligible response from the rabbit. A store clerk sprays a sample of perfume on Tina, and Tina responds that no one likes things such as that be done without consent. Nearby, Lola proves the duck wrong when another clerk does just that to her, and the rabbit asks for more spraying to Tina's confusion, most notably when Lola gets sprayed in the eyes and still doesn't complain. Back at Bugs' House, Bugs leaves the living room to use the bathroom—an action a spying Cecil was hoping for. Pretending to be the technician to visit, Cecil puts a handout on the door handle and knocks on the door. An alerted Bugs darts out the front door as Cecil wanders off and lurks, only to see the handout that reads, "Sorry we missed you." All patience lost, Bugs vows to get vengance as Daffy visits TransVisitron Cable and submits his résumé to the manager, Ted, and Ted decides to let Daffy be the supervisor. Daffy asks if he can make people's lives miserable—having stated earlier that he wants to be paid to do such—and Ted jokingly claims this can be only done when preparing to fire people. Bugs phones TransVisitron Cable once again, this time reaching Daffy. After having to put up with some of his housemate's incompetence, Bugs is forced to endure more when, after asking Daffy to re-enable the cable feed, Daffy claims he doesn't know how. Instead, he transfers Bugs' call to Cecil, and Bugs continues pleading to have cable again. Cecil resets Bugs account, which leaves Bugs with only one channel. When Bugs brings this up, Cecil claims it's the Bronze Package he now has, and when a now-furious Bugs asks for which package he needs to watch the basketball game, Cecil claims that such package would be the Gold Package. Bugs asks for the Gold Package, and Cecil puts the rabbit on hold while taking no action to improve Bugs' cable service—and enjoying every bit of it. Returning from hold, Cecil claims that the requested upgrade could not take place and laughs evilly. Upon hanging up, Bugs declares war on Cecil. Arriving at Pizzarriba, Lola and Tina find that it's still closed despite it being the middle of the day. At Bugs' House, Speedy watches a Spanish soap opera on the sole channel Bugs has, and neglects such responsibility. While the girls agree to go to Tutty's, Daffy fires many employees, and threatens to fire Cecil should he not return by two-thirty. At Tutty's, Tina asks Lola how she would handle a scenario wherein she's already occupied with several tasks and an impatient customer rushes her. Lola, however, envisions a fantasy in which Bugs flirts with her during her job, and things escalate to a steamy, passionate kiss. Going off of this fantasy, Lola tells Tina "she'd drop everything and do what he said. He's my customer, and my customer's my world." Not knowing the reason behind Lola's reply, Tina comes to a conclusion that her personality deems her unfit for customer service. Cecil falls in line at a coffee shop, and when he gets to the front of the line, he sees the barista: a cross-dressed Bugs. Not knowing "she" is Bugs, Cecil asks for a cappuccino, and Bugs bestows retribution to Cecil by being slow to take action and eventually claiming the store is out of coffee. Cecil storms out and arrives at TransVisitron Cable's lobby. Checking the time, he sees he has two minutes to make it to his office. Stepping into the elevator, Cecil has to endure a ride with Bugs, who is now re-disguised. Still unaware it's Bugs, Cecil states he has to get to the 22nd floor, only to fall victim to more of Bugs' revenge. Bugs states that the "Bronze Package" takes them down two floors for every floor they go up, the "Silver Package" takes them to the 20th floor and Cecil must walk the rest of the way, and the "Gold Package" currently isn't available. Frustrated, Cecil exits and darts for the stairs, tripping the way there. At Copy Place, Sam hinders the line by requesting Giovanni to photocopy money. Giovanni warns that such action has legal consequences, but sees hope when Tina walks in. As Tina tries to tell Giovanni she can't remain positive, Giovanni tells her that right now, he needs her negative attitude to deal with Sam. Seeing exactly who is at the front of the line, Tina sees just what Giovanni was talking about, and berates Sam, calling him "a sad little man who buys his jeans in the children's department, and is about to get beat up with his own boots," then threatens to bury him should he steal someone else's parking space again. As Sam darts out of Copy Place, a pleased Giovanni welcomes Tina back. Cecil makes it to the 22nd floor right on time, but sees the darkened office having no one in it. From one door enters a mysterious figure—really an incognito Bugs—who informs Cecil that in the future are no customer service representatives because of the mistreatment of one customer which led to an uprising that ended customer service. Cecil realizes Bugs is talking about himself—despite thinking that the figure whom he is talking to is someone from the future—and Bugs claims that Cecil can stop this by restoring his cable feed. A suspicious Cecil intervenes by asking if this must be done in the past to work, but Bugs claims that for "a bunch of time travel reasons," he'll do it now. Cecil remains skeptical, but when the Bugs claims that the "Time Hole"—a nearby elevator—will soon close, Cecil complies with the demands. Taking advantage of this, Bugs asks for extra channels, such as the one Speedy is addicted to, and Cecil falls for it. Entering the room, Daffy sees Cecil and fires him for no just reason, then declares he has fired everyone as he blows Bugs' cover. Bugs removes his disguise to show it's really him, then exits as Cecil finally comprehends what just happened. At home, Daffy reveals to Bugs that Ted fired him—for firing everyone else without justification. Though Bugs and Daffy prepares to watch the basketball game, he finds Speedy still hooked on the Spanish opera channel. Bugs decides to wait until next year to resume watching the game, deciding instead to watch the soap opera alongside Speedy and Daffy. Trivia * This is the first time that Bugs wins against Cecil. Gallery Customer service turtle .jpg image57282515.jpg image7818.jpg image1010.jpg image101001010.jpg imagejJ.jpg Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Category:2012